Parameter Data
Parameter Data (パラメータデータ, Paramēta Dēta) is a system of measurement used by the Solis Imperial Army to quantify a soldier's physical and magical ability, as well as their combat effectiveness and intelligence. Description To measure a military mage's overall power, Solis developed a system to assign a number value to eight total parameters. Each parameter is assigned a number between 1-10. 0 is only assigned when an individual possesses no skill or ability in a specific parameter. Given that only soldiers fall under this system, no one within the army is allowed to have a parameter at 0. Most soldiers have parameters within 1 through 5, categorized under Bronze, Silver and Gold Class. Anything above a 5 beginning to fall within Platinum Class. The parameters are: Power, Toughness, Speed, Judgement, Aether, Magic, Casting and Combat. Power Power is the parameter assigned to overall strength and the force an individual can exert with physical attacks. It measures their ability to press weights, lift objects, damage dealt with strikes. The higher the value assigned to this parameter the more an individual displays superhuman strength. Normal humans have a value of 1 to 3, while any subsequent increase in value doubles that limit. Some can lift up to five times their own weight, regardless of their size, allowing smaller individuals to fight against opponents twice their size. Toughness Toughness is the parameter assigned to overall fortitude and constitution, namely their ability to withstand physical assaults and dealing with pain. The higher the value, the greater durability they possess. Some with a high enough value can appear almost invulnerable to attacks, shrugging them off as if the attack hadn't taken place at all. This parameter is not limited to just durability, overall endurance and stamina also fall under this category, measuring the individual's ability to manage pain and physical energy to continue fighting despite the severity of wounds and exhaustion. Speed Speed is the parameter assigned to overall quickness, agility and reflexes. They measure an individual's mobility in moving throughout an area and evasive ability when engaged in combat. When individuals have a value of 5 or higher, many of their movements appear as blurs and near instantaneous, regardless of distance covered. They can evade near point blank range attacks, or cross a medium distance in the blink of an eye. Judgement Judgement is the parameter assigned to overall instinct and thinking when faced with difficult challenges. This measures an individual's ability to make decisions quickly and efficiently, choosing the best course of action in the heat of battle or under extreme conditions. Leaders have a naturally high value under Judgement, and is the sign of commanders within the army. Aether Aether is the parameter assigned to overall magical power within an individual. It measures how Aether is contained within the body that a mage can draw upon. The higher the value, the greater the quantity of magical power at their disposal. This also means the amount of power they have available to fuel their spells, strengthening them or simply maintaining them for any given time. All mages within the army have to have a substantial amount of Aether to be useful as Knights and Paladins. Magic Magic is the parameter assigned to overall magical aptitude and grasping Magic. This measures an individual's ability to understand the concept of Magic and the fundamentals of how it works. An individual with high enough Magic can understand how spells work, identify characteristics of them through simple observation, figure out their strengths and weaknesses, and discern any patterns that may not appear to others. A high enough value also determines their overall intelligence when it comes magic history and all the forms that exist. Casting Casting is the parameter assigned to overall magic combat effectiveness. This measures a spell's effectiveness, as well as a mage's ability to fight in battle. The higher the value, the greater versatility a mage has when fighting. They can perform multiple spells quickly, sustain active spells and multitask while engaged in physical activity. Casting is an important parameter when measuring a mage's ability, and one of the key parameters when it comes to combat mages. Many duels between mages are won through a combination of parameters, but Casting is always one of them. Combat Combat is the parameter assigned to overall physical combat effectiveness. This measures an individual's ability to fight in armed and/or unarmed combat. An individual doesn't have to be trained in a particular martial art of fighting style. Instead Combat is a measure of one's ability to fight effectively with nothing but their body or a melee weapon in hand. Naturally gifted fighters can fight with pure instinct alone and even challenge those with master level training. Combat Mages favor some knowledge in physical combat to save their Aether as to not drain their stamina too much, and choose to fend off their opponents without the aid of magic. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Terms